1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile machine for preparing rails for welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,453 and 4,272,664 disclose mobile rail welding machines which carry a rail welding device and other tools in a work space between undercarriages supporting opposite ends of the machine frame.